Lost Memories
by XFH12147
Summary: {Sequel to A Wolf's Howl} As if you thought Kouji would just end up leader with Izumi by his side, your wrong. As time passes more mysteries of why they are wolves. If that's what they truely are, that is. Can they find out the truth before it's to late?
1. Findings

**A/N: Gomen-nasai**. So sorry it took some long for the sequel but I got so many ideas I didn't know which one to use but I finally figured which one I like the best. Hope you like. For this story you can kind of say it's a sequel to A Wolf's Howl. Though in this one the story changes dramatically as the plot thickens.  
  
**Hint of the upcoming plot**: Are they wolves, or were they transformed after finding out something unheard of. Something that could destroy life as we know it with the blink of an eye. It's up to Kouji and Izumi to find out who they were, why they were transformed, and for what reason before it's to late.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon, especially Kouji and Izumi.  
  
**Grammar/Spelling**: If I spelled anything wrong, or made a mistake on the grammar, please tell me where it is so that I can fix it. Arigato.   
  
{Chapter 1}   
Findings As the sun starts to set and the night sky come; growls of wolves come from every direction as they surround a deer in the open grass field. The deer knows he has no chance of escaping but tries anyway. As he does this, the alpha male a wolf with a nice mixed of brown, gray, and white fur with a hint of blue leaped forward, which pushes the deer onto the ground. His name was Kouji. Another wolf with almost the same fur color but with a hint of pink instead of blue leaps forward and fully kills the prey. This female wolf's name was Izumi. The other wolves in the pack move in to start devouring the deer.  
  
After the meal the pack, now being lead by Kouji moves to a safe area to sleep for the night. They find an open field with a light covering of snow from the morning storm. Each one of the pack members lay down partly close to each other, while Kouji would only let Izumi close to him. Izumi snuggled closer to Kouji and let him rest his head on hers. After a few moments all of the wolves were sound asleep. The night's wind seemed to sing a low yet peaceful lullaby, though to later surprises it will show that the wind has more in store for Kouji and Izumi then to help them sleep.  
  
As the moon arose, Kouji ears perked up with a sense that there was something in the area. He opened his eyes and observed the surroundings to see nothing. Though his senses were going off the chart saying that something is there, something pleasant yet unpleasant at the time. Kouji lifted himself from the ground next to Izumi and started exploring. As he got closer to a near by lake, the feeling in his senses became stronger. When he reached the lake something came up from behind him. Kouji was about to turn and attacked when he saw that it was just Izumi.  
  
"You should be sleeping" Kouji said in a low tone, as if he was whispering.  
  
"I was but then I saw you leave so I followed" Izumi said.  
  
"Do you sense something?" Kouji questioned and Izumi walked forward to stand next to him.  
  
"I feel weird right now if that's what you're meaning, but it might be just the night's wind"  
  
"No, there is something, here. I just don't know what"  
  
Once Kouji finished his last line the wind on the lake fastened making a small tornado. Out came what looked to be a knight with white armor. Kouji took this as danger and started to growl at the unknown stranger.  
  
"Wolves, no humans" said the Knight; "I am Seraphymon, if you can remember. The other chosen children need your help to protect the digital world and beat Lucemon. We need you to become humans again and have the spirits of Wind and Light back."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kouji said fiercely as he stopped growling.  
  
"One of Lucemon's minions, Mindmon erased your memories and turned you into the wolf forms you have now. He knew that if all of the chosen children were together, he might not win. But if he made one disappear, then it would be harder. Yet Izumi had also gotten into the attack that was meant for you Kouji, making both of you forget." Seraphymon said.  
  
"Come to think of it, is that why I can't remember why I was in the wolf pack in the beginning?" Izumi said.  
  
"Yes, Mindmon had transformed you then put you into a pack of wolves so that the chosen children couldn't find you. Though out of all this, both of you ended up together as before." Seraphymon said. "I'll shall turn you into your true forms and return the spirits of Wind and Light that rightfully belong to you. I will also send you back to the Digital world with your fellow friends. But you must find your memories on your on. I can only do this much."  
  
Seraphymon held his hands out and made a symbol to counter up a spell. The ground under Kouji and Izumi started to glow and a circle formed around them. The circle that Kouji stood on was the Japanese Kenji of light, Hikari. That circle that Izumi stood on was the Japanese Kenji of wind, Kaze. Both Izumi and Kouji were then glowing, Izumi pink and Kouji blue. The closed there eyes and went on their hind legs and there bodies started transforming back into their original human forms.  
  
Kouji opened his eyes once he stopped glowing to see that he was taller and didn't have trouble standing on his hind legs...now human legs. He held his paws, now human hands up and looked at them. The looked down and he body to see that he was wearing a yellow shirt with a blue jacket that had one yellow stripe on the side of the sleeves. He had one black caparison pants, with white sneakers that have blue stripes. There was also a mix of blue and brown bandana on his head.  
  
Izumi opened her eyes to see Kouji and a human then looked at herself. She saw that she was wearing a blue and white striped shirt that was cut on the bottom to show her belly and a pink shot-sleeved jacket over that. Izumi also had a pink skirt and pink sneakers.  
  
"I will now send you back to the digital world were you will meet the others. Here are your D-scanners (D-Tectors) as well" Seraphymon said and made another symbol with his hands that formed a circle around both Kouji and Izumi. Golden light shined from the circle. With in moments both Kouji and Izumi disappeared from the circle they where in to the Digital World.   
  
{Preview to chapter 2}  
Morning came as the sky filled with white puffy clouds that swam by. Kouji's eyes stirred as he started to hear the sweet songs of the birds and smell of fresh air. He opened his eyes and thought of what had happened yesterday night. Was that all a dream, no nightmare, or was it real. He looked down to see that he was leaning against a tree with Izumi laying next to him and he saw that he was human. Then he looked around to see where he was. The area was different and strange creatures from all around were running about.  
"Where the hell are we...."  
  
A/N: I know to short but it's just the first chapter and I just wanted to see if anyone likes it before I continue. I'll write more in the second chapter.


	2. ThunderXmon

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry that I'm using the Japanese human names and not in English like the spirit evolution ones.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, especially Kouji and Izumi.  
  
**Special thanks to my reviewers:**  
  
Kate - I'm really glad you like the sequel. Hope to hear from you again.  
  
Quessn Crow - Thanks for putting me in your favorite authors list. I'm happy that you like my stories.  
  
Xymi Angel Ghost - Thanks for the review. Your fanfics on Yamato, and Mimi are cute too.  
  
Jia - Don't worry there will be a couple of romantic parts . But I still have to keep the rating on PG-13, until otherwise.  
  
WolfOfHikari - Wo, slow down with the questions, lol, and one at a time. You'll find out how they will act and Kouichi, Takuya, Tomoki, and Junpei will appear in the story as well. Sure I'll put some Takumi, also some Izuchi. Also there is going to be brotherly love between Kouji and Kouichi.  
  
CrAzY-SiLLy-Me - Thanks, I actually though of these ideas when I was bored at school and needed something to do. Oh sure I'll read your fanfics too, just give me the link to both of them at my email.  
  
Cataliyst/wolfen Angel - Sorry it took a while, I had two ideas for this but I couldn't choose which one I liked better. The original idea was that Thunder was going to get revenge on Kouji and Izumi's newborns, but after I saw Wolf's Rain I though of another Idea and made it sort of my own. It was actually what I thought Wolf's Rain was supposing to about but it ended up not what I thought. It was better.  
  
**{Chapter 2}** ThunderXmon  
  
Morning came as the sky filled with white puffy clouds that swam by. Kouji's eyes stirred as he started to hear the sweet songs of the birds and smell of fresh air. He opened his eyes and thought of what had happened yesterday night. Was that all a dream, no nightmare, or was it real. He looked down to see that he was leaning against a tree with Izumi laying next to him and he saw that he was human. Then he looked around to see where he was. The area was different and strange creatures from all around were running about.  
  
"Where the hell are we...." Kouji cursed.  
  
Izumi's eyes stuttered then opened. She looked around and saw that she was lying on Kouji's chest and creatures were running about.  
  
"Kouji what happened?" Izumi said as she looked up. She saw that they where human and this was no dream.  
  
"I dunno, but what I remember is that we were transformed back to humans and we have to find our memories of before. These creatures look familiar for some strange reason," Kouji said as he tried to remember.  
  
Then from out on no where "Kouji, Izumi! We finally found you" said a voice that sounded as if they had heard it before. A guy with goggles over his brownish hat, a shirt with a black symbol on it and a red short-sleeve jacket over that and light brown pants, stood in front of them. He also had on tan gloves, red and yellow shoes. His name was Takuya. Three other boys ran behind. One looked like Kouji, he had a blue cap, red long-sleeve shirt, and a green short-sleeve jacket over that. Also white pants and green shoes. This one's name was Kouichi, Kouji's twin brother. Another boy, whose name was Junpei, was round on the middle side and he had on an orange jump suit. The last boy was the youngest and had a large brown hat on his head, and so a white shirt with a dark yellow pant with straps that reached his shoulders. His name was Tomoki.  
  
As the boys ran toward Izumi and Kouji, Takuya helped Izumi up. "Where have both of you been? We've been worried about you" Takuya said. Kouichi then held out a hand for Kouji to grab to help him up. "Kouji are you alright?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine." Kouji said as he took the hand. "But who are you? Why do you look like me?"  
  
"You don't remember do you?" Kouichi said.  
  
"What are you talking about? Remember what?"  
  
"Lucemon, a digimon with both the elements of Hikari (Light) and Yami (Dark) transported you and Izumi to another world" Kouichi said.  
  
"Lucemon was almost able to control the world but Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon sacrificed themselves to buy us some more time to find you and Izumi." Tomoki said.  
  
"The only way of beating Lucemon is to Hyper Spirit evolve to Sasanomon." Junpei said.  
  
As they started telling the two about Lucemon, Izumi and Kouji's heads started hurting. It was as though lightning was going through their bodies and shocking their brains.  
  
"Kouji, Kouji what's wrong. Kouji!" Kouichi asked worriedly.  
  
"Izumi what's going on?" Takuya asked and stared at Izumi with concern.  
  
As Kouji and Izumi were holding their heads in pain, yellow light flashed behind the gang. They turned to see a digimon that looked like a black metal wolf with yellow lightning symbols on its body. This digimon was ThunderXmon. The new type of digimon was made from combining the Armors of Friendship and Spirit of Thunder, which was copied when Cherubimon had collected the spirits. And for the armors, Lucemon had remade them with the data he had gathered when the second generation fought against VenomMyotismon years before.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?!" Junpei shouted to the digimon.  
  
"I am ThunderXmon and I'm here to take the Wind and Light Child back to where they should be" ThunderXmon said as he howled and the pain that Kouji and Izumi felt grew more painful.  
  
"Well we won't you have them" Takuya said as he, Kouichi Tomoki, and Junpei spirit evolved to Agunimon, Lowemon, Kumamon, and Beetlemon. The four- spirit digimon used their strongest attack but one by one Thunderxmon dodges and used Thunder Bite, an attack that has ThunderXmon bite into the other digimon and electricity surges through that digimon's body.  
  
"Make it stop please!" Izumi shouted as the pain was driving her mad.  
  
Kouji opened one of his eyes and went mad himself seeing the pain Izumi was in.  
  
"URG!" Kouji shouted and started glowing. "BEAST SPIRT EVOLUTION!!"  
  
White armor in the form of a wolf appeared around Kouji and he spirit evolved to Kendo Garurumon, a wolf type digimon with white and gold armor and two golden blades on his back. Kendo Garurumon leaped forward pinning ThunderXmon to the floor.  
  
"How the hell did you get here" Kendo Garurumon growled.  
  
"Are you death. I'm one of Lucemon's servants of darkness. I was suppose to kill you when you were still a wolf, but you were able to beat me and take Izumi" ThunderXmon said then looked at Izumi. "Izumi if you want the pain to stop you could always join up with me. The offer is still open."  
  
"You bastard" Agunimon said and used Fire Tornado.  
  
ThunderXmon used Thunder Jolt, an attack where electricity surrounds his body and fires a powerful electric blast from his mouth. The Thunder Jolt was able to pierce through Agunimon's Fire Tornado and hit him directly.  
  
"Takuya!" Kumamon and Beetlemon shouted to their friend that was now lying on the floor back in his human form.  
  
Beetlemon and Kumamon were about help Kendo Garurumon, until he stopped them saying he had to fight this alone. Kendo Garurumon leaped at ThunderXmon only to get tossed backward. Then ThunderXmon tried to use a Thunder Jolt at Kendo Gaurumon, but he used Lupine Laser, which equaled the attack power making smoke appear on the area.  
  
The pain Izumi felt before eased out and she was able to open her eyes and watched fight. She was about to get up when Lowemon came over and told her not to move and let Kouji fight this by himself.  
  
ThunderXmon jumped up and out of the smoke, then saw Kendo Garurumon and used a Thunder Jolt attack. It hit into Kendo Garurumon and made him howl. Then Kendo Garurumon used his Lupine Laser, which made a direct hit. Then ThunderXmon jumped and tackled Kendo Garurumon to the floor and was about to used Thunder Jolt when...  
  
"Kouji! Lowemon slide evolution. Jager Leomon" Lowemon said as he now became Jager Leomon, a lion type digimon with black and gold armor.  
  
(I'm not sure of the english attack name for Jager Leomon so I'm going to take a guess on it)  
  
Jager Leomon jumped at ThunderXmon, pinning him to the ground then jumped back and used Black Thunder, an attack that where the pump on Jager Leomon's back goes down and fired a dark energy ball from it's mouth. ThunderXmon jumped and dodges that attack. Kendo Garurumon walked so that he was next to Jager Leomon and looked at him.  
  
"Thanks" Kendo Garurumon said.  
  
Jager Leomon nodded and looked back to ThunderXmon who started to stand up. ThunderXmon growled at the two, then Kumamon and Beetlemon stood beside Kendo Garurumon and Jager Leomon. ThunderXmon kept growling the slowly turned tail and ran with his tail behind his legs like in the previous battle with Kouji.  
  
"Yea run you mange mutt" Junpei said then de-spirited evolved and put out his tongue.  
  
The rest de-spirit evolved and started walking back except Kouji who was catching his breathes and Kouichi staying to see if he was alright.  
  
"He'll be back," Kouji said as he was started to feeling normal.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be ready too" Kouichi said and the two walked to the others.  
  
The whole gang started heading off in the direction of where Lucemon was, which is the Dark Continent. Everyone but Kouji and Izumi knew that the spell Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon would hold off any longer and this would be the fight of the century.  
  
"Wait before we see Lucemon, the digimon called Seraphymon told us that we had to find our memories. But I'm not sure how to do that" Izumi said.  
  
"Maybe if we go to the Dark Continent where Lucemon is, you'll start remembering more." Tomoki said cheerfully.  
  
{Dark Continent}  
  
In the Dark Continent laid a coffin surrounded by white chain. The white chains started breaking off and a digimon with both the elements of Light and Dark came out. Its name is Lucemon. Legend tells of a digimon that used to be pure until power corrupted its soul turning it evil. That was until 10 legendary warriors came and fought bravely, beating Lucemon and sealing him into the core of the digital world.  
  
Centuries later one of Lucemon's servant Mindmon took control of two other digimons, which were Lord Knightmon and Crusadermon to gather data to restore Lucemon. Mindmon made then believe that if Lucemon was restored peace would come to the world and only the pure digimon would be kept alive with the evil one's vanished off the digital world. Two years later ThunderXmom was made from the data Lucemon got from gathering the data the digital world had.  
  
"Foolish children, walking into a trap by coming here before the Light and Wind children fully have regained their memories. Now lets see what happened when the other four children of Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Darkness are transformed into wolves with no memories as with the Light and Wind ones." Lucemon said before he called out for his servants. "Mindmon, go and serve out this order. ThunderXmon, go and make sure nothing goes wrong. In a matter of days, we will have control of the real world, digital world, and even other dimensions in the universe." Lucemon said to his servants as he turned around walked away to finish making more fusion digimon from the digimon armor data with the spirit data.


End file.
